There is a constant effort to improve vehicular safety by reducing the risk of incidents that may lead to fatalities, injuries, and damage or theft to vehicles. For example, certain intersections have a high accident rate because of factors such as a high traffic rate or number of lanes. Vehicle or automobile insurance exists to provide financial protection against bodily injury and/or physical damage resulting from traffic accidents and against liability that could arise therefrom. Typically, a customer purchases a vehicle insurance policy for a policy rate having a specified term. In exchange for payments from the insured customer, the insurer pays for damages to the insured which are caused by covered perils, acts, or events as specified by the language of the insurance policy.
With the prevalence of vehicle or automobile insurance, insurance providers have a vested interest in reducing incidents that lead to fatalities, injuries, and vehicle damage or theft. However, it has proven difficult for insurance providers to warn customers of certain risks when the customer's vehicle is in a location or environment typically known to have a higher rate of incidents. Therefore, the customer may not be aware of such risks of injury and the vehicle may remain more susceptible to damage or theft. Further, the increased incidents of fatalities, injuries, and damage or theft results in more claim filings and an increased cost to insurance providers that is passed on to customers through higher insurance premiums.
Accordingly, there is an opportunity for systems and methods to detect when vehicles are in certain locations and environments that pose increased risks of fatalities, injuries, and damage or theft incidents, and warn vehicle operators of the risks.